This is Why We Study
by Dino Green
Summary: Ahsoka is taking the time to learn about a foreign planet they were assigned to, much to Anakin's frustration. But maybe he should be paying more attention, lest unfortunate events befall him. My First One-Shot!


"Ahsoka, please pay attention!"

Ahsoka glanced up from her book and looked at her master. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Anakin growled. "Ahsoka, we are on a mission! Treat it seriously."

"But I am treating it seriously!" she responded, "We're on a new planet and I'm reading up on the different species of the forest."

"What good will that do us?" Anakin demanded.

"Hey, you never know. Besides, Master, our only assignment is to find an appropriate base location for the future. We don't even have to fight!"

Anakin said nothing more in fear that he may lash out at his student. He was as irritated as heck with her. As they continued to walk through the dense forests, Ahsoka barely looked up from her book. Anakin became angrier and angrier until finally he burst.

"Ahsoka!" he yelled.

She jolted and nearly dropped her book. "Goodness, Master, don't scare me like that!"

"That's it!" he stated, as he tore the book from her hands, "I think you've had enough _research, _Snips!"

"But, Master…"

"Don't but me, Ahsoka. Just look around! We're in the middle of a forest just walking on a pathway! There is nothing else we need to know!"

To further prove his point, Anakin marched over to a bush. "Is it going to hurt me, Snips? Is this a bad bush?"

"Master!" Ahsoka snapped, slightly offended by his tone.

"Or maybe this flower. It could be vicious. After all, look how pink it is!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!"

But Anakin was on a roll by now. "Oh, and look at this butterfly! It's too cute! It must be dangerous, it's only the size of my fingernail!"

At this point, Ahsoka gasped. "Master! Don't move! Just be very quiet and walk away from the butterfly slowly."

"Oh, come on, Snips! You're not fooling me!" Anakin instead walked right up to the butterfly and let it land on his nose, "Aw, you see?"

"Master, No!" Ahsoka screamed.

As Anakin gently pet the butterfly, all of a sudden, it expanded to the size of a dinner plate. Anakin's eyes widened, but before he could do anything else, the bug flattened and covered his face completely.

Ahsoka watched with concern as Anakin started to scream his head off, attempting to tear the butterfly away from his face with his hands.

"Master, calm down! It's called a sucker bug, but the name is misleading! You can't tear it away with your hands, pinch the tip of its wing!"

Heading her advice, Anakin began fingering, looking for the tip of its wing. Unfortunately though, his fingers pinched in the wrong area: right on the butterfly's body. At that moment, the creature let forth a high pitched scream.

"Oh no!" Ashoka screamed.

"What, what? Did I get it?" Anakin asked frantically.

"Um…Master, that's a baby sucker bug. They make those screams when they feel threatened. It summons…"

"Let me guess, its mother?"

Before Ahsoka could answer, a bug the size of your average cape came flying at Anakin and engulfed him. The force caused him to fly backwards a few hundred feet with the massive butterfly still clinging to him. Ahsoka screamed and ran after him.

In the meantime, Anakin writhed to get free of the butterfly. It looked that he would be unsuccessful, when suddenly; the two butterflies shrunk back to a normal size and flew away. Anakin stared at them confused, until he realized why they retreated. He turned around to find what looked like an average dog, only it was the size of a pick-up truck. Anakin started to back away slowly.

"Heh, heh…nice dog."

The dog, however was not appeased. It began to charge towards Anakin. He quickly got out his lightsaber and prepared to face the beast, when Ahsoka came out of nowhere.

"Master, don't!"

"What? Why not?"

Before she could respond, the dog grabbed the tip of the lightsaber with his teeth and tore it from Anakin's hands.

"They aren't affected by any sort of laser," Ahsoka explained.

The irritated dog then grabbed Anakin and tossed him around for a while. Ahsoka watched in horror before she remembered something she read.

"NO!" she yelled.

The dog suddenly dropped the damaged Anakin and stared at her inquisitively.

"SIT!" she ordered.

It obliged.

"Good boy! Now, who wants a coconut?"

Ahsoka tore the fruit from a tree and the dog wagged its tail wildly.

"Coconut?" Anakin wheezed, still unable to get up.

"Yea, it's an herbivore," she explained.

"So what does that make me? Grass?"

"Oh, it doesn't like humans," she elaborated, "They have a strong fear of your species."

Anakin groaned and forced himself to stand. Ahsoka gave the creature a coconut in exchange for Anakin's lightsaber. It then turned to leave.

"Well, I can't see how this can get any OMPH!"

Anakin was cut short as the creature's tail hit him. It was soon into the forests after that, however, the force of the hit had sent Anakin flying…again. But this time, he just so happened to tumble down a steep hill.

"Master!" Ahsoka ran to the edge of the ravine and watched as her master fell down the grassy meadow covered in flowers.

"Oh no!" Ashoka shrieked.

Sure enough, as Anakin hit different flowers, they changed in appearance. More specifically they grew spikes.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Anakin screamed.

"That would be the Blade pansy," Ahsoka explained to herself.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he continued.

"Tiger Lily…um literally," Ahsoka said.

"OOOOOOOOOOO" Anakin screamed his loudest.

Ahsoka cringed as she watched him. "That would be the Perennial Iris, prone to shooting its spikes into the pelvic area."

Anakin eventually stopped tumbling and landed flat on his face at the bottom of the tall ravine. Ahsoka stared down at him in concern, and then soon resulted to using her comlink.

"Rex, here," the captain answered.

"Yea, Rex, this is going to sound ridiculous, but we're going to need a medic."

* * *

Ahsoka and Obi-wan watched as Anakin floated around in a bactra tank.

"This happened on a _scouting mission_?" Obi-wan questioned Ahsoka.

She sighed. "I'm afraid so."

The medical droid walked shortly after her comment. "He'll be ready to get out in a few hours, but he won't be completely healed for about three days. He'll just need a little bit of rest."

Ahsoka and Obi-wan nodded, and then turned their attention back to the tank.

* * *

_Two days later…._

"So the sucker bug only lives for 2 weeks?" Anakin asked.

"Yep, and it always goes to die at the south side of the planet," Ahsoka responded.

"Interesting," Anakin said, "Listen, Ahsoka, I'm sorry about losing your book and getting mad at you."

"Hey, I would've done the same thing," Ahsoka said, "I guess I should apologize for getting too absorbed in the book."

"If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now. I got you a new one," Anakin said as he pulled out a book from his drawer.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"It's the least I can do. Besides, it seems I should be studying planets more often."

All of a sudden, Obi-wan entered Ahsoka's and Anakin's shared quarters.

"I will be leading a scouting mission to the planet you guys failed on. Anakin, I have absolutely no idea how you hurt yourself on such a simple task, but I suppose that I must finish what you couldn't."

"Wait, Master Kenobi, take this book!" Ahsoka said, offering him the book Anakin had just given her.

"Young one, why would I need a book?"

"She's right, Master. I should've listened to her before and avoided getting injured."

"Anakin, you get injured because you're rash. I'm more cautious than that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to finish."

As he left the room, Ahsoka and Anakin gave each other concerned glances. Well, Anakin's was more amused than anything.

"Master, we should go after him," Ahsoka said, standing up.

"He won't listen, Snips. After all, I didn't listen to you, and you know what they say: As the Master, so the Padawan."

"You just want to see him suffer your pain," Ahsoka said, arms crossed.

Anakin smirked mischievously while looking at the door. "The Perennial Iris, Obi-wan. The Perennial Iris."

**First One-Shot! R&R Please!**


End file.
